The Secret of Astrea Hill
by shanejayell
Summary: New girl Chiyo discovers the secret....


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Strawberry Panic, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This is also a Alternate Universe story for SP, and should not be taken too seriously.

Strawberry Panic: The secret of Astrea Hill

Chiyo Tsukidate smiled shyly as the dark green haired girl walked up the hill, her wide eyes taking in the beauty of Astrea Hill. Attending the Miator school, she was so new that she had made few friends, and was more than a little in awe of the beautiful older girls.

Classes weren't too hard for her, she had the upperclassmen she cleaned for to help her, but she still found phys ed hard. Shyly she entered the changing room for swimming and began to remove her uniform, sneaking glances as she did. She caught a glimpse of firm breasts on one girl, a lovely behind on another, then made herself concentrate on putting her swimsuit on.

Heart racing and cheeks flushed Chiyo headed outside, keeping her blue eyes down. 'Am I a pervert?' she wondered as she covertly watched the girls stretching and getting ready to swim.

Even more exiting, students from the others schools were here, giving Chiyo a new visual treat. The handsome Amane, pretty Yaya and more, all dressed in the simple tight fitting swimsuits that made Chiyo's heart pound.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice asked, amused.

"Eeek!" Chiyo nearly jumped., turning around to meet a surprisingly gentle gaze.

Hikari Konohana smiled, leaning up against the fence nearby. "I'm sorry I startled you," she apologized.

"No, it's all right sempai," Chiyo replied.

Hikari actually blushed, "I'm just a second year, you don't need to call me that." She turned towards the milling girls as she quietly said, "I like to watch them, too."

"Really?" Chiyo asked, feeling a starling degree of relief.

"Really," Hikari nodded. She smiled, "I know it's strange, getting used to life here on Astera Hill, but you'll get used to the different rules eventually."

"Different rules?" Chiyo ventured shyly.

Gesturing covertly Hikari said softly, "Look at how Yaya and Tamao stand so close, touching hands... they became close after Nagisa disappeared."

"They're...?" Chiyo blushed.

Hikari smiled slightly, "I think so."

Blushing Chiyo looked away, her hair falling around her face as she searched for a way to change the subject. Looking towards the woods she frowned, barely able to make out a structure hidden by the trees. "What is that...?" she pointed to it.

Hikari took a look, frowning slightly, "Could be a abandoned worker's home?"

"Leave it alone," a voice startled them both. Kaname Kenjo strode up, her short black hair giving her a boyish look as she said forcefully, "That place is forbidden to students by order of the student council."

"Ma'am," Hikari nodded, looking at her very warily.

A faintly contemptuous smile lingered on Kaname's lips as she gazed at Hikari, then turned her look to Chiyo, "Understood?"

"Yes, sorry," Chiyo said, visibly flustered.

A slightly more gentle look crossed her face as Kaname noted, "You're cute when you blush." With that startling statement she stride off, soon gravitating to Momomi Kiyashiki's side.

"Are you all right?" Hikari asked after a moment.

"Yes," Chiyo replied, still a little thrown by the upperclassman's comment.

"Chiyo," Hikari hesitated a moment then continued grimly, "Don't let yourself be caught alone with Kaname sempai."

"Eh?" Chiyo blinked.

Hikari smiled wryly, "Trust me."

Later that evening Chiyo lay in her bed in the dorms, her mind occupied by restless thoughts. Seeing the girls at the pool together today had opened her eyes, watching the girls whom her mind now knew to be more than friends... It was a incredible relief to know others shared such feelings, but shocking too.

Deciding it was a waste to sleep Chiyo got up, silently dressing before slipping out of her room. As quietly as possible she slipped out of the building, thankfully only tripping once. "Oww," she whimpered, heading for the pool once more.

Something about how curtly Kaname ordered them away made Chiyo wonder about the little shack in the woods, or maybe it was just her own restless curiosity. Her dress swirling in the breeze Chiyo paused to get her bearings, then moved forward into the trees.

The moon shone down over the hill, casting eerie shadows as Chiyo picked her way over roots and branches, eventually finding a half-grown over path. Tentatively she walked foward, keeping her eyes open for whatever the older student seemed to fear. Reaching the old cabin she noted it looked clean and well maintained, but as well sadly empty.

'I wonder why she told us to stay away?' Chiyo wondered, feeling oddly disappointed. Taking a final look she left the cabin, making her way back up the path. As she neared the pool there was a rustling in the shrubs, then a most unusual girl appeared.

"Ah!" Chiyo nearly jumped in shock.

Dressed in the long gown of St. Miator's Girl's School she looked beautiful, her silver hair flowing in a beautiful wave over her shoulders. Her eyes were kind yet oddly cold, and her skin was nearly as pale as her hair. "I'm sorry," she said with a gentle smile, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Chiyo met those sweet eyes and felt her heart begin to pound weakly. "I.. It's all right," she managed, nearly overwhelmed by her beauty.

No," the strange woman took her hand, making a thrill race up Chiyo's spine, "I must make amends."

Chito could feel herself nearly swoon as the pretty lady drew close, her earthy scent washing over her. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"Shizuma Hanazono," she breathed into Chiyo's ear, "and it's VERY nice to meet you." She gently tugged Chiyo back towards the cabin, "Come with me..."

"Yes..." Chiyo stumbled after her, her body burning with new sensations. Somehow she knew she had to be with Shizuma, no matter what happened. The need surged in her blood, blotting out common sense and conventional wisdom...

The cabin door was open this time, but the view was entirely different than what she had seen through a dirty window. Gone was the rough but neat bed, replaced by a resting plasce of finest silk, the room lit by soft candle light. Music played as Shizuma lead her in, then gently pulled her close.

"Wha..." Chiyo managed.

"Shhhh," Shizuma shushed her, then pressed her lips ardently to Chiyo's.

Chiyo moaned as the sweet kiss lingered, then gasped as her breasts were seized in knowing hands. She was gently guided to the bed as Shizuma kissed her, then broke free to nibble at her throat. "Oh miss..." she mewled weakly.

Shizuma paused, meeting her gaze with eyes that seemed to glow eerily red. Quietly she said, "I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Chiyo blinked.

Shizuma's mouth opened wide to reveal gleaming fangs and Chiyo was struck with sudden fear, but it was too late as she lunged for her open throat...

The next morning, Chiyo was noted missing. A hasty search was begun, but those with experience knew what had happened. "I should have tried harder," Kaname admitted softly.

Momomi looked up at her lover, "You did what you could." She sighed, "Shizuma takes a new girl every year, like clockwork..."

End

Notes: Shizuma kinda strikes me as being a bit vampirish, especially in her interest in younger ladies, so I thought I'd explore that a bit. I've only seen some SP and read the manga so far, so forgive my mistakes, okay?


End file.
